The present invention relates to a repeating rifle having a chamber, to which a magazine guide is secured by means of threaded bolts, into which magazine guide a bar magazine can be inserted, the threaded bolts extending parallel to the direction of insertion.
This type of magazine guide is customary in repeating rifles. In most cases, it is sunk in the front stock, if magazines with up to six cartridges are used. However, for many purposes it is desired selectably to use a magazine for more than six cartridges.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a magazine for more than six cartridges having a minimum of parts and manual operations.